Scene 01: Tokyo City's Involvement
In the morning, he going to school because he need to pass the exam, but the Spacequakes have been here! Then they are going evacuate immidiately before getting worse. Suddenly, the girl arrives upon Spacequakes, although the AST are about to attack! Did he wants to stop the war? Info * Author's note. * Trivia Prologue The enormous Spacequake which struck central Eurasia thirty years ago resulted in an unprecedented of one hundred and fifty million deaths. Little did Humanity know... Spacequake was not the only thing that Humanity has to worry about but something far worse. This is where the story of fate begins... '(Unknown Dream)' It was the time where it was a nightmare, for that time I saw a peoples flying in the sky. They will launching the missiles through the unknown creature. A monster will falling to the ground which resembles dragon. Then, I saw a beige mecha advancing through not only monsters, even peoples were each other. There are a lots of mecha-musume known as Anti-Spirit Team, their plans to eradicate all of those enemies. Now, I saw a gangsters prepare for full-blast action, they are trying to exterminate all of those AST. And the............... '' ''I saw a thing trying to blow all of them up. Am I.... alive.....? From now, the town already collapsed, lots of the robots have been wiped out, an AST have been... killed, and now..... and now.... I saw a girl holding a giant sword above the sky and she seeing me and I can't...... move! "Do you want to kill me, Shouichi?" And so on... the world yet to changed...... XXXXX Part 1: An Old Friend In the apartment Shouchi wakes up from nightmare during the day. When he wakes up, he walked to the bathroom, he see the mirror, then he wash the teeth, and he seeing the windows. "What a dumb ass dream." XXXXX (Cue Nalepa - Monday (DmC OST)) It was the morning of October 11th, subway view the town of Tokyo was a Shibuya-5400 railroad. Its destination was Tenguu District. He stared out of the window as land begun to appear. He smiled seeing how many times to school before to get there. He hadn't missed to school though as a means to visit his home but went there instead in order to gain information for a friend of his as a request from her. "The railroad will be arrive shortly, please maintain seat and reach the train station." Those were the words that were spoken by the train attendant as the final preparations for landing had been completed as a ring sounded and the fasten seat belt sign switched on. The young man sighed as he noticed a large crater in the center of a large open plain. It was obvious that it was caused by a Spacequake. Spacequakes, to many people, was simply an unexplained event which mimicked an explosion though in his view was more like a nano-black hole which sucked up everything in its path and then left nothing in its wake. Countless of these Spacequakes had been occurring around Japan lately, more than in any other country around the world. The young man sighed as the railroad began to descend towards Tenguu District's rail station. It slowed with a brake before halting to a stop. The fasten seat belt lights switched off as a small ring was heard. People began to get up to grab their bags but the young man just sat there and waited until everyone was off. He then stood up and grabbed his duffel bag from the overhead compartment and slung it over his shoulder as he walked out of the rail. He stopped at the center claim doors for his railroad and picked up his bag before he walked outside of the rail station. Outside of the rail station he stopped and looked around. He wasn't sure if he was early or not as he never wore a watch and he hadn't switched on his cellphone yet. XXXXX Raizen High School/Class 4-B/Tenguu District, Tokyo, Japan/October 13th, 2016/7: 30 JST After reached the school, now wearing a school uniform, sits down in his desk, he saw three classmates meeting him. One boy has short black hair named Hiroto Tomonachi, '''another has dark brown hair named '''Sanshirou Kagami, '''and the third is a black long hair girl playing with portable games (PSP) named '''Kazusa Mikazuki. "Morning, Shouichi." Sanshirou greeted. "Hi there." Kazusa said (with lazy and she busy to playing games). "Sup man, is the video done yet?" asked Hiroto. Sorry guys, but that clip for the video contest isn't finish yet." Shouichi replied. "Aww that's not it, I didn't come here for that!" said Hiroto. Then what is it?" Shouichi asked with a bored look. "Well, Hiroto asked if you can do the video alone." Sanshirou smirked as he turns to Hiroto. "Hey!" Hiroto hilariously retorts to Sanshirou. "Don't worry guys." Shouichi said. "I'll make sure to use some machinery during lunch break, then I'll head to the warehouse to do my own thing. I'll hope to be okay before the deadline." "Sure you can do it, after all we're friends right?" Hiroto asked. Shouichi nodded to his friend. "Then we're counting on you, Shouichi" Hiroto said as he, Sanshirou, and Kazusa are going to their desks. Just then, Shouichi saw another friend sitting next to him. It's a girl with brown hair and small red bows as braids named Mikie Okamine. "Hey Mikie, what's poppin'?" "Oh hey, Shou I hear you guys are doing the contest thing." "Sure we have, I'm trying to do it myself." "I see." Mikie said. "Yesterday I heard there's another terrorist attack." "Really, that figures if Japan is in strict rules for terrorism." Shouichi said to her. "Sure we've been safe since that outbreak ten years ago, but I'm not so sure today." "Yeah, it seems." As Shouichi thinks about himself, he wonders if he remains different and wants more opportunities. XXXXX Raizen High School/Hallways Sometime after school, Shouichi is walking in the hallways, but he has a sudden encounter with a group of local bullies. Shouichi seems to be not in the mood for this. One who is the leader with dark purple hair and black glasses named Keizou Kazama. '''Another is a boy with reddish-brown hair alongside the bangs and ponytail named '''Seijirou Yamagata. '''Another is a tomboyish crimson haired girl named '''Miyuki Kazehaya. '''Lastly is another girl with long black hair and glasses named '''Mikako Kawaguchi. "Well look what we have here?" Yamagata smirked. "It's that dumbass loser, Shou." "Care to tell us what you're doing?" Kazama softly demanded. "It's your business are useless." Shouichi said to them and nearly turn his head away. "I bet he's all butcher-ass out of the way." Kazehaya snickered while Yamagata does the same. "Come on Shou, we want to know." harassed Kazama. "About what, money, abuse, or something about bullshit!?" Shouichi replied before they were does. Just then, a young woman's voice is heard. "Just what the HELL is going on here?" Shouichi and Kazama's gang turn to see a long blond haired girl, who is actually the student council president, Sena Hayashida. "Sena!" Shouichi cried out. Kazama simply glares at the blond woman. Sena then walk towards Kazama and slaps him hard. Shu and the others around took notice in surprise, in which the female council president scoffs. "You people should be ashamed of harassing him. Leave or else I'll tell the authorities." "Tch. You're lucky that Sena saved you, Shou." Kazama softly growled while tending his cheeks. "Who cares, let's get the f*** outta here." Yamagata said as the local bullies leave the scene. Sena then said with concern, "Are they trying to bother you, Shouichi?" "Well sort off." He answered to her. "But don't worry, you're here is all that matters." "I'm glad." Sena smiled before she leaves. "Take care of yourself." Afterwards, the boy then moves forward to go outside. (End Theme) XXXXX Part 2: X-Encounter Meanwhile, at Tenguu District At the same time, the mysterious man who holding the guitar while he walking, He wars a beret, casual outfit (cowbow jacket and jeans), bandana and sport shoes. He is also eating ice-cream during he watch the news. The girl has a twelve years old age, has a ponytail, wearing a hood with a bag. "Emm, Kyo, is this a 'Heaven's Door'?" "I don't know, sis, just calm down and I want to buy some Nori, okay." "Okay, I will make sure came faster, right now." Just when the girl ask Kyo to buy some Nori and suddenly, the alarm has triggered somewhere. An unknown mysterious sphere appear from nowhere, it is called Spacequake. It would be targeting the nearest Tenguu District, the windows have been shattered, the peoples went running but it have been wiped out, and the cars have float through. "What's going on this town, Kyo?" "I don't know, sis, it seems to be dangerous! Run while you still can" And so, the two of strangers are running away before it getting involved. XXXXX Warehouse''' '''Studio Later, Shouichi walks to some sort of abandoned warehouse filled with iron fences around the place. The outer rim is made of bricks and covered in green mosses. This is the place where the Video Research Club is held, something like a secret clubhouse to Shouichi and his friends. As the loner went inside to do his job, he hears a girl singing that she sits while basked with sunlight, it's the songtress herself, Asagi. Shouichi is surprise of seeing the notorious celebrity. But he steps on a can and just then, VECTOR appears out of nowhere to conjure its long arms to trip Shouichi. Asagi notices this and silently uses a glass shard and her dress quickly convert to black princess outfit, in attempting to attack the intruder. "Wait! I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to sneak up on you. What are you doing in here?" Shouichi cried out before Asagi immediately stops upon seeing that he's not an enemy. Asagi back up to the point she bumped into the desktop computer that was in the building by accident. It turned on and played a video. Shouichi spoke. "Uh... I'm not quite done with it yet. It's just my hometown..." "Is this your place, it's pretty." Asagi spoke as she was impressed with Shouichi's apparent skills. Shouichi then answered, "Um, yeah. It's for a club of some sort with videos being filmed." Asagi stares at Shouichi with curiosity as he said to her, "Oh just wonder if I can show you one I'm doing?" The video was the only sound being made for a few seconds until Asagi's stomach made a call for food. "Uh... Do you want some of my rice?" Shouichi offered. After the boy tends her wounds passed as Asagi recovered and was singing London Bridge. Shouichi went upstairs to check on her computer and shows the black-haired girl a video of the city landscape with birds and other scenery. "It's in progress, but I'm getting it done for a contest." As Asagi watches the video she replied, "It's beautiful." Shouichi then said, "So uh... You're Asagi, aren't you? The lead singer for KAKUMEI PROJECT?" Asagi keeps on singing. "So, what's a famous singer doing here? And how did you get so banged up?" Asagi did not hear him as she tends with her little robot, but she responded, "I need to get this vial to Ryoichi." "Who the hell is Ryoichi?" Asagi then holds red threads and shows it in front of Shouichi. "Take this...wait, who are you?" "Um.. I'm Shouichi Ounuma, it's nice to meet you." "Here take this, Shouichi Ounuma. You can try holding it, but if you did, you'll never be able to do it. Are you willing to run away, or fight to see your real destiny?" Puzzled at first, Shouichi is about to touch the red threads, when just then, memories flooded him. Memories that were both pleasant and scary. Like something he repressed a long time ago, Shouichi pictures horrific flashbacks inside his mind that connect to the outbreak. One of which is a mysterious girl being crystallized. Shouichi then cries out and backs off a little. "What? What the hell... was that?" "What's wrong?" Asagi questioned. "Well... it's kinda... like..." (Cue''' '''Guilty Crown - GHQ) Just then, a group of military men with guns come marching in. Leading them was a bald African man in a white coat. Both Shouichi and Asagi hear footsteps as one kicks the door open. They reveal themselves to be GHQ soldiers armed with assault rifles. "What the f*** was that!?" VECTOR moves behind Shouichi as Asagi steps to confront them. Asagi jumped down to get away. VECTOR tried to follow her, but was damaged. Asagi tried to run, but was grabbed on the arm by the African man. "Asagi!" Shouichi cried out. "NOT SO FAST!!" The soldiers all aimed their guns at her. His name is Major Vandeluz as he states. "We got you now, terrorist. Someone singing in public also has a double identity like some dumbass amateur." Then, Vandeluz punches her in the chest to knock her out. Shouichi continued to looked shocked and was frozen in fear of what was happening. The GHQ soldiers raise their guns at Shouichi. "As for you." Vandeluz questioned. "Are you a student?" "What am I gonna do, did I just a nightmare or something? Oh well..." "Uh yes sir. I am. I don't know of you noticed, but this girl was hurt bad and nothing to do with-!" Shouichi said before being interrupted. "This woman is a criminal." Vandeluz threatens the innocent boy. "If you plan on protecting her, you will be charge, then we can purge you as a accomplice." Shouichi reacted with fear and fell to the floor. "Son of the bitch!" ''Shouichi's said in the mind. Shouichi feels intimidated as one of the soldiers said to the commander, "What are the results of the background test?" One of the soldiers replied "We have confirmed that she is a member of Ratatoskr in Roppongi, Major." Vandelus then kicked her. Major Vandeluz simply feels irritated, "Damn those worthless terrorist assholes... Take her away!" The soldiers do as they were told. They arrest Asagi and the GHQ forces leave the abandoned building. '(End theme)' Shouichi can do nothing but watch as he pretends to see nothing of this incident. He laid on the floor in shame silently about it, questions if he has some power to make the right choice, either save her or let GHQ arrest Asagi. Just then, VECTOR startles Shouich by opening its lid in revealing the cylinder vial that Asagi put. It displayed a holographic map into the ruined ghettos of Tokyo. Not only that, but the robot showed Shouichi a digital map diagram, something as a road to meet the leader of this ''Ratatoskr. "Wait, should I go there with you?" Shouichi asked, before deciding to put the container from the robot into his pocket for his personal sake. Shouchi remembered that Asagi was trying to deliver something to a person named Ryoichi. Shouichi made a choice, one that most people would find reckless. He then gets up went into the ruined ghettos to the destination on the map, hoping it would help him rescue Asagi. He walked into the sewers, carrying the VECTOR, and hoped that wherever he was going, it would redeem him. "Okay, then I'm going to Roppongi. Least it's my way to stop hating myself." XXXXX Part 3: Interrogation GHQ Headquarters/General Shen's Office Meanwhile, it shows a large room with a cylinder diagram and Japan's map on the board. Two scientists are seen in a conversation with GHQ's high staff. One scientist is a middle age man with a mustache and grayish-black hair named Shouji Iwasaki, the leader of a group of the Anti-Bodies, Realizer and TrooPanzer. The other is a long brunette-haired woman with brown eyes around her thirties named Asuka Ounuma. She seems to be Shouichi's mother. "I'm sorry, sir." Iwasaki asked to GHQ's lead, who is a middle age man with short white hair and beard named, General Shen. "Sephira Genomics' (even Sephira Crystals) representative has given their technology." "How much magnitude does the stolen Void Genome have?" General Shen questioned. "That's-." Asuka said before being interrupted by Iwasaki. "Its secret is classified information to this company." "If that's the case, even GHQ and I doesn't even know this?" General Shen asked. "My apologies, general." Iwasaki said. "But fear not, our Anti-Bodies have captured the criminal and are in search for the Void Genome." "What about the squad in Roppongi on standby?" Shen asked to Iwasaki. "If required, I'll use them." "Oh yeah, Shouji Iwasaki, ever since the dreaded apocalypse thirty years ago, the GHQ organization is built to be Japan's saviors. Is that clear?" "I Understood." Iwasaki replied to General Shen. "We, the Anti-Bodies, are the special group that prevent any virus outbreaks; therefore, we must stay vigilant." XXXXX Roppongi Hills/''Tokyo, Japan'' Shouichi Ounuma has arrived to this place, where he is supposed to see this 'Ryoichi'. He carries VECTOR and looks around, he saw some people sitting in the ground with robes covering them. "Is this it?" the student asked himself. "Hey, school boy! Whatcha got there?" Shouichi was nervous, he turned to see a thug appearing. He is walking menacingly to him, pointing at VECTOR. "That thing work?" "What thing?" Shouichi asked. "This thing, the rice cooker you holding." Shouichi chuckles sheepishly. "Well, it does work, but I don't think it acts like one and... it's not a rice cooker." The thug then demands "Leave it." "Wha-? But I can't do that!" Shouichi said before being punch by the thug in the face to the ground. More thugs appear to surround the schoolboy, in which Shouichi keeps holding the little robot. "I'll ask this once, okay. Don't mess with my ass! Just put it down and walk away." "I wish I could but I can't!" Shouichi cried out. "It doesn't belong to me. Somebody I know risked her life to keep it safe. It was only a little while, but I'm still not gonna let it go, I'm sorry!" Just then, lights appear at the top of the buildings in getting Shouichi and the thugs' attention. They hear footsteps that walk to the top, in which Shouichi personally watches. (Cue M.O.V.E - Raise Up) He reveals himself to be a young man with long blond hair, blue eyes, a black longcoat with a red middle strip and a red coffin-like symbol, black pants and shoes. "Well, look at all these dogs. A group of corpses." The blond haired man leers down at the thugs. The thugs were confused, and one of them spoke out and said, "The f*** are you talking about? What corpses?" The lead thug demanded. "I'm afraid gentlemen that you're in a situation that you can only die your way out of." The cool-minded man in the light stepped forward to the ground and Shouichi got a good look at the person that coldly intimidates the lead thug. He looked older than Shu, had blond hair, grey eyes, and a commanding presence. He looked at the leading thug straight in the eye. "So you're already pretty much dead men the moment you looked like a bunch of corpses to me." "Hey, isn't that Ryoichi Takamiya?" a random thug said in slight fear. "Shit!" Shouichi instantly recognized the name, and remembered that he was the person Asagi had to meet. "You got some my eyes on you, pretty boy! But I'm gonna kill that B**** first!" said the leading thug as he pulled out a knife to attack Ryoichi. However, Ryoichi easily dodged it as he grabbed his arm and karate flipped him into the wet ground. More thug tried to surround and attacks him, but Ryoichi easily punched quckly him in the face and made him bleed. A third thug tried to do the same thing, but Ryoichi quickly kicked him in the face and he's stomped to ground. "Holy shit, it's' really him." a thug cried out. Ryoichi proceeded to beat down their asses as while Shouichi witness the fight in astonishment. To them, Ryoichi sees the thugs are mere nuisances and ran in terror of this man who can take more than 5 men at a time. A group of mercenaries on the top of the building with similar uniforms like Ryoichi are seen arming their rifles. Eventually, the thugs decide to run away in fear while Ryoichi and Shouichi simply watch. Shouichi then turns and surprisingly, he sees a petit teenage girl wearing the same gray and red trenchcoat like the blond leader. However, she has long dark blue hair with a metallic headpiece, grayish-blue eyes, blue cat ears and tail. She is literally a nekomata and looks really annoyed. ""A cat girl? But I'm not with them." "Then you need to give it back!" the cat girl forcefully takes VECTOR and walks away with a huff. XXXXX (End Theme) Now settling down, Shouichi assumed she was talking about the little robot he was carrying. As the black hair girl grabbed it and was leaving, Ryoichi then turns towards Shu and introduces to the boy, "You're Shouichi Ounuma?" The brown-haired boy surprised, "Yeah, thanks to introduce my name." However, Ryoichi then questioned, "What happened to the girl with you?" ("Last time I checked, there should have been a girl with that.", ("") is a mute word which it disabled by Anti-Bodies) Shouichi was remains silent of Asagi as to explain why. "You failed to protect her?" Ryoichi stated. Shouichi can only be quiet in fear as he still hides the mysterious Void Genome. Shouichi snapped back. "WELL I DIDN'T WANT TO!" Ryoichi had a surprised look on his face. He did not expect this outburst out of the kid that was in front of him. All of a sudden, they hear an explosion in distance that gets their attention took place and alerted Ryoichi and his band of fighters. One of Ryoichi's gunmen mercenary alerted the others. "Ryoichi, GHQ just sends the Anti-Bodies to the city!" "Oh great. Now, they're heading to the city, and my friends are still danger for now....! " ''Shouichi said silently. Part 4: Void Genome is ZECTER? 'Meanwhile, in the Raizen High School' ''"All civilian, prepare for evacuate immidieately. I repeat, all civilian, prepare for evacuate immidieately." "A terrorists has been detected in the area, this is not a drill. Please immediately go to the nearest shelter!" "Hey come let's go! The school shelter will protect us." Hiroto suddenly notice 'a white-haired girl' immediately got up and left the class room. "Hey... where are you?" thought but he shakes his thoughts about the strange girl. He soon calling his teacher. "Sensei, who is she?" "She's a member Japan Self-Defense Force. What up student, do you have any question?" "What the...?" The students were lined up to enter the school shelter while the homeroom teacher Sugou was seeing when he the one told them not to panic... "I hope Sena found a shelter too..." Hiroto opened his GPS tracker that he puts in Sena's phone. He puts it in there after a previous incident. "Don't tell me... she was serious about the parents!" XXXXX Somewhere outside the Roppongi Hills (Cue Juukou B-Fighter/Kamen Rider ZO - Struggles) They then hear gunshots from Anti-Bodies members shooting down innocent civilians, in which the fascist group believes to be deemed infected. One man is shot to the ground in front of Shouichi, which startles him. The mercenaries have started to panic without warning from the attack. "Bastards. They're opening fire on anybody that moves." "Everybody stand down!" Ryoichi shouted to his men, in which they turn to their leader. "Trust me on this one if we want to live." Reminded of their leader's encouragement, the mercenaries cried out with dignity to begin their operation. Ryoichi then walks to meet up with the same nekomata along with a man in his twenties with the similar black trenchcoat, long grayish-white hair and glasses. "Kuzugami, what are the Anti-Bodies doing?" "Misuzu is verifying that now." The glassed man answered. Ryoichi approached the black haired girl on her computer. "Misuzu, updates on our units." "Just came online." The cat girl, who is named Misuzu, said, "Wait! There's and Endlave on the left!" The enemy Endlave was approaching on their location, but the green Endlave from the Ward 24 bridge crushed the enemy Endlave. It spoke with a teenage girl's voice. The group took notice as a blue mech in tank mode, refers as the Endlave Misuzu mentions, appeared out of nowhere. The blue Endlave's codname is the Bastet. Ryoichi then notices the cylinder container in Shouichi's pocket. "Hey Shouichi, give that vial to me!" Then, a gray Endlave appears, codenamed the Visa, turns out to be the same one that once protected Asagi. In fact, the girl piloting it is on the same side as Ryoichi's. Debris came crashing down that separates Ryoichi and Shouichi. "Shit!." Ryoichi muttered. "Hurry, Shou! Don't wasting your time!" Hesitant at first, Shouichi complies and runs to the next direction. The Endlave Visa is seen fighting off the opposing Gautier. XXXXX Everywhere Shouichi could see was fire and destruction. He wondered if that person, Ryoichi, really trusted him. As the fighting raged on in the ruined neighborhood, the green Endlave contacted one of her comrades. The green Endlave was piloted by a red haired teenager. Misuzu responds, "It's too much. I can't get a count." "Keep it together." The green Endlave crashed into one of the enemy units. It then proceeded to fire its missiles. "Back it up, nigga." Each of the green Endlave's missiles missed the target, but one of them hit the ground near the white Anti-Bodies truck which holding Asagi hostage, and caused it to the vehicle flip on its ground side violently. The guards were knocked unconscious, except for Asagi, her handkerchief fell off as she sees an opening, then she survive and took the opportunity to escape. While Asagi was escaping from her captors, Shouichi runs behind an iron fence to surprisingly see Asagi made it out well. She is seen standing above the debris. Shouichi coincidentally found where Asagi was captured but then, more Endlave Visas appear to surround the black songtress. Mustering up all his courage, Shouichi braved himself into danger just to save her life. He stops for a moment in what to do, and then he decides to help her in not making the same mistake. "ASAGI!!" Shouichi compelled himself to do something that he would never expect himself to do. Asagi looked back to see Shouichi come to help her. But the enemy Endlave was ready to perform its task of extermination. As Shouichi charged, an unpredictable thing happened. The vial that contained the Void Genome started to glow. As Shouichi grabbed Asagi out of danger, the Endlave shoots at both of them. By sheer luck and adrenaline, the Endlave missed. Shouichi then jumps over the fence and run as fast as he can. "Come on Shou, do something out of character for a change!" As a Gautier prepares to shoot Asagi, Shouichi reaches in time to save her. (End theme) "STOP THIS, RIGHT NOW!!" Shouichi cries out, as the Void Genome inside his pocket is glowing when he reaches Asagi. Shouichi grabs her as the Endlave shoots them, but then the Void Genome breaks as the vial encases a force field surrounding them. The Endlave pursued, but lost them in the smoke and fire. As Shouichi and Asagi relaxed in an alleyway for a moment, the vial broke and everything went white. XXXX When Shouichi opened his eyes, both he and Asagi were in some sort of space in an sphere surrounded by crystal-like streams of energy that acted like water, the white area with blue-gray lines by surprise, especially with the schoolboy. The crystal streams then attached themselves into Shouichi. Shouichi was more confused than before. "Where am I?" Shouichi heard a voice speaking to him. The Void Genome then attaches to Shoichi's left arm with void-like threads. Shouichi feels a new power coming inside him, in which he sees a black leaf-like symbol appear in his hand. (Cue Infix - Hohoemi no Yukue ("The Warebouts of Smile") Pocketwatch Ver.) "What is this?" "Shouichi." An unknown girl with the white haired-girl, wearing the casual outfit and states as her hands shows the 'thing' glows while surrounded by red lines. "Please Shouichi, don't be scared, you can take it." "What? Who is it?" "Take this power and make it your own." "What power? What are you talking about?" "Didn't you wish that you can change? To be better that before? To be different than the way you are right now? Well, here it is. Take the power that lies within your heart." Shouichi stares at her for a moment as thin, red lines surround the girl's body. He glimpses another flashback of a black-haired girl that looks like Asagi by holding the red threads, and then taken back at how this voice knows his deepest desires, wanted to take up this offer. Unknown Girl then answers with her statement, "That is the power of the ZECTER, release by the bond between two hearts." "But how do I..." "Your grandmother said this: Walking the path of Heaven, the man who'll rule everything." "W-wait! How you know about my grandmother?" Shouichi felt something inside one of his side pockets being levitated out. It then floated right in front of him. Shouich saw his rhinocheros beetle-like machine as a clue as to what the voice was talking about. "The rest is up to you, Shouichi Ounuma." "Wait. Aren't you going to help me?" "This is your story. Not mine." Everything went white again and more following flashbacks such as that same black-haired girl with red winter clothing are shown in Shouichi's mind, before he goes back to reality. (End theme) XXXXX When Shouichi open his eyes, he saw himself in the same alleyway he went to escape the Endlave. Asagi was there with him. And so, Shouichi did what the voice from that moment told him to do. Shouichi imagined a mirror that held a reflection of him. On that reflection was the glowing circle on his chest. He then erased the reflection of himself on the mirror, but the glowing circle that was on the chest of his reflection remained. Shouichi reached inside and pulled out a rather big belt buckle. However this was not an ordinary belt buckle. It was a kind of belt that you would see on a Tokusatsu superhero. It was black with a space on the center that you could attach something to. Shouichi looked his rhinoceros beetle and figured that is the other half of his power. All this was becoming familiar to Shouichi; like it was something out of his childhood. Shouichi then knew by instinct what this belt was called, and what he was going to do next. Becoming determined, Shouichi then uses his left hand on Asagi's body. The girl gasps as Shouichi seems to draw out some sort of void-like rhinoceros beetle. Asagi then disappear while standing. The pilot of the Endlave tried to see Shouichi, but his machine was having interference of some sort because he could not see Shouichi's face. Shouichi faces the Endlave trying to attack him. The red haired pilot wondered, "What is that guy doing right now? Does he want to die?" The newfound power bursts to the heavenly clouds as Ryoichi Takamiya watches in distance inside a building. Ryoichi wondered too, "That's..." Part 5: Revive the Strongest Man (Cue Yuki Sato - LORD OF THE SPEED) : "Henshin!" : ―Transformation announcement Shouichi then put the Kabuto Zecter to its waist to transform, when the belt does it work, the green-screening upload through Shouichi's head and it turns into Masked Form, the horn beetle armor which clearly resembles pupa low offensive capabilities. The armor is muscular which his speed was too low, the head with a visor which resembles rhinoceros beetle. On Shouichi's right was a dagger holder that resembled an axe. As all this was going on, a rush of various images flooded Shouichi's mind until the last image that slowed was a girl with a darker shade of black in a blue coat in a snowy city. XXXXXXX GHQ Headquarters/General Shen's Office Iwasaki and Asuka simply watch the scene untold in the monitor. At the same time, there is another man sees the sight of this 'void power'. He has dyed green hair, a mechanical scar-like eye on his left side, and has a black/white reaper-like keychain. The name of this person is Gendou "Sergei" Onizuka. "Intriguing." ''Onizuka thought. '''XXXXX' On the top of a building, the guy with the wearing the rotten trench coat, red scarfs, prisoner's outfit, the left hand wrapped-up with chains and he had a black-haired guy do so. "I see what you did there." He replied. XXXXX Yggdrassil Headquarters Meanwhile, in the Yggdrassil Company, the powers that be discussed the ongoing situation. "I have just been given word that you felt the need to dispatch a squadron to Roppongi." "With all due respect, I considered to be a necessary action." "This could mean that unnecessary violence will take place. I cannot allow it if it is not for an aid mission." "Whatever you think best, sir." "We still like to know the rationale behind this decision of yours. How dangerous, exactly, is this void genome?" "That is level 3A classified intelligence." "Something you can't divulge even to Yggdrassil's supreme commander?" "Yes sir. However, there is no need to feel concerned. The Knighmre Frame under my command are currently searching for the Void Genome as we speak. They have even captured the culprit that was holding it." XXXXX Somewhere outside the Tenguu District A GHQ Soldiers are marching towards town but suddenly, a young boy with age of eleven just stand there before they firing. "Tell me if you need help... I am the new hope..." Then, suddenly, he had the Flame Ring from the right hand, then he flips visor and the ring flashes themselves, then straight to transform. : "Flame, Please: Hi-Hi, Hi-Hi-Hi!" : ―Transformation announcement When transformation is complete, his appearance wearing the black coat, a red shirt inside red chestplate, a young boy's left andright was a rings which rings held and his helmet and visor also have a ruby-based fire elemental form, which is accessed through the Flame Ring. "Hold on! You're not a human, aren't you?" GHQ Soldier replied. "No, I am the Wizard of Hope, not Wizard of Oz." The boy just said. XXXXX Back to Shouichi, he glowed with an aura of power that was seen by leaders on both sides of the conflict. They saw this as a sign of what is to come, "What's happening? What's going on? Why am I..." Then, he notices the axe he's holding, "What is this?" A Gautier attempts to fire a barrel of missiles at him. Shouichi then uses the Axe to unknowingly block the missiles, in which they explode from behind him. Another blue Endlave attempts to fire a missile at the blocked Asagi. "Asagi!" Shouichi reacted by blocking Asagi with his armored body. He felt impact but no damage. The enemy Endlave charged forward. Then he turns to the Endlave. "Stay back!" Shouichi equip the rear ends of the 'axe', then he makes a finishing move. Shouichi shouts and rushes towards the mech and jumped in the air, sliced the Endlave to pieces in half and it explodes as a result that Shouichi is surprise of his action. Another Gautier fires a missile at Shouichi, but the boy surprisingly learns to jump high in a few steps, and uses his axe to destroy the missiles. However, the explosion causes Shouichi to fall down, as the Endlave moves closer to him. XXXXX Ryoichi uses his communicator, "Hey, Takizawa." XXXXX In another location, a large man with a goatee, buzz-cut black hair, and the same mercenary uniform is seen communicating to his leader. "Yes, commander." XXXXX As a result, Takizawa's actions cause an explosion in Shouichi's location, which destroys the Endlave Gautier. (End theme) Feeling exhausted, Shouichi was still reeling in as to what was happening. Taking another good look of himself on a nearby reflective surface, he saw what he had become. An armored warrior that had the potential to change the world. He had become, Kamen Rider Kabuto. Suddenly... The screen goes become gray, the flames, the movements stopped, enviroments and everything stopped when he heard a people laugh louder in town. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! " '' Shouichi: "Who was that, show yourself!" ???: "You think you can save the world, huh, my dear~?"'' And now, it revealed herself on the rooftops, "My name is Rei Ryghts, and I give you the a 'Special Question'." Her name is Rei Ryghts, she has long heather blue hair and blue-green eyes that are accompanied by thin framed glasses. She wears a single hair accessory on the left side of her head which is has a triangular shape at the base that is black with white and blue in the center and has second part on top which is white accompanied with blue lining. Her attire consists of a primarily black business-woman-like suit with a skull right between where her torso ends and her legs start. On her arms she wear's what appears to be two white gauntlets with blue lining and black skulls on the end. Her leg wear contains black tights and white knee high boots with black shoe laces and black bottoms with blue lining and skulls on the side. Shouichi: "What Special Question?" Rei: "The 'Special Question' is the Inves and the Worms, which monster have arrives from a Spacequake!" Shouichi: "What Spacequake, tell me the truth." Rei: "The Spacequake devastated the center of Eurasia, claiming the lives of at least 150 million people. Since then, smaller spacequakes plague the world on an irregular basis 30 years ago. Then, a mysterious meteorite crashed into Shibuya; this brought along the extraterrestrial creatures known as Worms. Now, why fragments of the meteorite similar to those of the Shibuya Meteorite existed so long ago." Shouichi: "And then..." Rei: "And that's it, and you're loose, HA HA HA HA HA!!" Shouichi: "What? I'm not a student like you!" After all, the mysterious girl just disappear and suddenly, the time stopped goes to normal and landscape can now resumed this natural, and another Endlave have landed from the sky. Shouichi: "Those monsters are going nowhere..." To be continued... XXXXX Next Scene: Beginning of the Deep Horizon XXXXX Epilogue and post-script The ruined town alongside Raizen District/01: 00 JST (Cue ''Minori Chihara - Paradise Lost) '' "The death just begun..." As Hiroto, he running through her house. Suddenly a loud shockwave hit him and caused him fall into a pile of rubbles. He opened his eyes to see that most of the buildings are in ruin and a huge crater in front of him. He falling throughout the ground zero. "Huh?" Seeing the landscape that spread through his vision, Hiroto let out an astonished sound. After all, the street that was right in front of him moments ago, in the brief amount of time that Hiroto had his eyes closed— Without even a trace, it had 'disappeared'. "Wh-What is this, what the hell happened, this is..." He muttered, in a daze. No matter what metaphor you used, it wouldn't be a joke. It was as if a meteorite had crash landed. No, if anything, it was as if everything on the ground had completely vanished. The street in front had been scraped off in the shape of a shallow bowl. And, in the corner of the street that had become like a crater— There was something like a clump of metal that rose. "What...?" An extremely beautiful girl. The sight of her could take any being's breath away... She looks like a princess. Her outfit looks like a cross between an armor and a dress. It gave off a noble aura. Her long dark purple hair is tied back using a butterfly-shaped hair accessory and a pair of gauntlets which has petal-like cuffs. A pair of purple eyes with white pupils is staring at him. But what scares him right now was the huge broadsword in her hand and it's pointed at him right now. Not only that, it has killing a Ghoul before killing him during Hiroto could feel it. "Who are you?" Hiroto muttered. He wasn't sure why he asks this question... "—I don't know." The girl replied with a sad voice. (End Theme) XXXXX End gallery 01 Category:Death Are Lives